Pain, Darkness and Love
by Edengwen
Summary: A tale about John Tracy the second oldest Tracy son. This story is about him being forced to save his own life or the lives of his family. What will be chose? or can he find a way to see his family again. Or will the Hood win by killing one of the Thunderbirds.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**Hey everyone this is a short tale about John Tracy. The second oldest brother of the family and his choice to save his family. Which may lead to his own death. **

**Hope you Enjoy. **

Chapter One

It had been over six months since the Hood had nearly destroyed thunderbird 5, nearly killed Jeff and his four oldest sons, broke into Tracy Island and took command of their systems, stole Thunderbird 2, tried to break into the Bank of London and nearly killed Alan. But now everything was getting back to normal. With Thunderbird 5 nearly finished and John back to full health and wanting to get back out there, everything was good.

It was a bright sunny day in August and all the boy's expect John were in the pool. John had been working on a new system however on his day he sat next to Lady P on the chairs and took in the sun. He would be leaving to return to Thunderbird 5 for over 6 months and he was looking forward to it. Scott pointed at John and smiled at his brothers, and then the next thing John knew was a ball hitting him. He scowled at his brothers who were laughing loudly, he would get his revenge on them later but now he wanted to sleep. But he still threw the ball and with it hit Scott straight in the face and he went under.

Virgil, Gordon and Alan couldn't stop laughing and even Scott had a smile on his face when he returned to the surface. He smiled evilly at John who laughed at him, when a shout from their Dad that food was ready. Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan jumped out of the pool but as three of them ran for food followed by Lady P. John still sat on the chair rubbing his arm.

"It still causing you trouble?" Scott asked as John looked up. "Nor just haven't thrown anything that well aimed for a while. Even with such a big target." Smiling at his older brother's face who gave him a funny look and both of the laughed, Scott sat down next to John and looking concerned at his younger brother. "John? Tell me the truth." Scott asked but John didn't look at him instead he started to rub his arm again around the band he had to wear for support. "Scott. I am fine. I hurt every so often and that's normal. I did break a bone when I hit the wall you know." John looked at his brother and both smiled then a noise made them turn around, "COME ON YOU TWO. OR GORDON WILL EAT ALL OF THE FOOD!" Virgil shouted.

Then a muffled cry came out, Gordon they both thought and both of them walked to the kitchen. And they were right Gordon was arguing with Virgil with Alan red with laughing. Jeff had been talking to Penny.

'We are back to normal' John thought as they both sat down to eat.

**Note:**

**Chapter two coming soon. Will have more action in the next chapter promise. **

**Please review as would to know you comments and any ideas you have for a good ending. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

JOHN'S POV

'Glad to be home.'

I was back on Thunderbird 5. It was like my second home. I enjoy the quiet and the peace unlike back at home were every time i found quiet it didn't last long. Looking around to see the new equipment that had been added to my ship, after what happened with the Hood new systems had been added to tract any moving objects and a new communication system.

Sitting down in front of the main control system and looked at the earth in front of me. I smiled to myself, I had missed my bird. With Alan and Fermat going back to school, everything had gone back to normal. However with my bird getting more new equipment, Tracy Island's security had been undated, and Alan, Fermat and Tin-tin had become Thunderbirds and we were a closer family than before, that made me very happy.

I missed his family when I was up there however i enjoyed it. The earth's oceans looked like one of Virgil's artworks. Earth reminded me of the beauty of the work, and I thought of home.

'I am not going to miss the noise still…." Then dad's voice came from the computer. And there he was in his office like normal.

"Hey John, how's everything up there?" A sound of worry was in his voice and his face.

"Hey Dad, everything is bad to normal on this end. And stop worrying please. I am fine." I laughed a bit, I knew he was worrying but so was I. But I had learned not to show it.

"Ok, ok just checking. Anything else on your mind?" He asked

"Well there's a bush fire in Australia, and we have a dam that needs repairs before it breaks in Canada which they are trying however they are having heavy rain."

"Ok John, keep an eye on the Dam work and I will call to see if the local fire-fighters need any help with that fire. "

"Ok dad."

"And John remember to get some sleep."

I laughed but he tone I knew he wasn't kidding. He knew that I could go without sleep for around 4 days if I wanted too. I could live on coffee for around five, before my body crashed.

"FAB Dad, sleep tight."

That had happened before and I wasn't going to live it down.

**_Flashback_**

_"John…John…Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5 come in…DAMN IT JOHN ANSWER." Jeff had nearly screamed down the commination system. _

_"Dad. If he was asleep I think he would have heard you." _

_"Docking with Thunderbird 5 in 3 minutes dad." Virgil had said. _

_"Watch the roll." _

_Then Thunderbird 3 had docked to Thunderbird 5._

_"We are locked on." _

_"Good job boys." _

_Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Gordon had ran into Thunderbird 5 to see it looking complete normal however a loud beeping sound was coming from the main control room. They had opened the hatch to find John on the floor. _

_"John!" As the beeping continued Scott and Gordon took control of the computer as Jeff held the oxygen mask to John's face as Virgil checked his pulse. _

_"His pulse is ok. I don't understand why he's out." Virgil was worrying about what was wrong with his brother. But the Scott said, "I think I do." _

_Everyone looked up at him as he bent down near his brother and shock his shoulder. _

_"John…John…..COME ON YOU IDIOT!" Scott was basically shouting at him._

_"Hey back off Scott." _

_"JOHN!" Scott shouted._

_Then John had shot up been held down by his dad and Virgil, looking confused. _

_"Hey buddy." Virgil smiled at his older brother. Jeff and Gordon were also smiling, but Scott just looked at his brother._

_"What are you guys up here for?" _

_"You weren't answering us and we couldn't get you to answer so we got worried." Virgil told his brother calmly._

_"Why John?" Scott said as three pairs of eye looked at him. "Virgil there is nothing wrong with him." _

_"Scott he was out cold." Virgil answered getting a bit angry at his oldest brother._

_"And do you want to know why he was out cold?" Scott add looking at his brother, John didn't look at him instead he was forcing on his breathing._

_"What do you mean Scott?" Jeff added. _

_"John will you look at me and answer truly?" Scott asked his brother and in a couple of seconds he nodded and looked at his brother._

_"When was the last time you slept? And don't lie cause I know the answer anyway." Virgil looked at John, he did look tried. _

_"Three or four days" John was able to say through the mask. _

_"Make that five. Come on John your killing yourself." Scott wasn't able to hold it back anymore. Virgil was shocked and looked at his brother. "John what were you thinking?" _

_"Time goes quicker here than on Earth and on very rescue how can I sleep?" John came out with looking at his brothers faces, then at his dad's. _

_He tried to sit up but his back hurt. His face betrayed his pain and Virgil grabbed hold of him but instead of pushing him back down he helped him up. Jeff went to the computer and saw the last time the auto-pilot was used. 5 days 7 hours and 59 minutes. _

_Gordon had sat in his dad's spot next to John as Virgil checked his back to find two large brushers forming were his brother had fell on the stairs. His breathing was getting better but still he wasn't happy with it. _

_"Dad, he's breathing wrong I need an x-ray to make sure he hasn't broke anything." _

"Ok, Virgil. Let pack up boys."

_"No…I am fine, Virgil I don't need an x-ray." John looked from his dad to his brother. _

_"No buts John. We're taking you home." _

**_End of Flashback_**

I got 2 weeks off Thunderbird 5 for that until I was sleeping right and my four broken rips healed. And I was reminded very time I came up here to sleep. And as dad had threatened to not let me up here if I did that again; so I wasn't planning to do that again. But it wasn't just dad that had threatened so did Scott and Virgil. Well Virgil had threatened to not pass my health check if I didn't. So no health checks, no rescues or space trips.

I laughed at the face that Scott had pulled when I told him that dad was talking about sending him up here. Scott could get bored up here and begin begging to come home in around 2 hours and that was being nice.

I was home for seven months until I would be heading home again, I needed to enjoy the peace.

**Note:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter - Building up to a be problem and the main plot line.**

**Please Review I always like hearing your comments and gives me the joy that you are enjoying this story.**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon Promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note:_**

**_Hi everyone sorry for being so long. _**

**_Here is the next chapter in this story and I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Tracy Island_**

Business as normal on the Island, Scott was on his on his normal run of the island, which he did every morning. Virgil was helping brains get Thunderbird 2 repaired as when the Hood had landed it in London he had destroyed the thruster. Gordon like normal was in the pool doing what he normally did test how fast he could go. Fermat, Tin-tin and Alan were on the beach. Alan watched his older brother run past them, like normally he had his music on and smiling at them as he past. Alan was glad to see life return to normal.

Sadly this was just a break from school and he and Fermat would be returning soon. The only reason he was on the island was that he was training to be a Thunderbird like his brothers did. But luckily he wasn't on his own.

Jeff was in his office or more likely Command control centre for the Thunderbirds. He was watching Thunderbirds results as John was completing tasks that would show she was really bad online. As he got up to grab another cup of coffee, John's face came on the monitor.

"Hey John, all results say she online." He smiles as John's face lit up.

"That's great dad. And there nothing on my end that is saying otherwise. And there's nothing to report on the world ever."

"Thanks John. Keep watching and watch yourself." He added rightly.

"FAB Dad"

Then the monitor went black.

Jeff and John both knew that they were happy to see Thunderbird 5 back online however both of them were scared of what happened up there last time. His brothers got told that John had to contact someone in the family very night, Jeff wanted to hear from his son but it also helped John to talk to one of his brothers or his father.

**_London _**

'They made me look like a fool. Stopped by a boy.' He thought even spat it out. He had been stopped by one of the Thunderbirds but he wasn't even a Thunderbird. However he had found out something that may help him.

Jeff Tracy loved his sons. Like any father would, however he also knew who was the weakest one, the one that he targeted last time.

He smiled and then a loud explosion ripped through the wall. He stepped out and as the sun hit his face he shut his eyes and smiled. "I promised you, I would be back Jeff." He said to the open air and then climbed into the vehicle with no attempt to run. And smiled as he and his men drove away from the burning prison, his men did well this time.

**_England – Lady Penelope's House_**

"Yes, and thank you for the information, and shall we make that dinner for Friday evening as I have some over details to complete… Very well. I will see you again. Goodbye." She placed her phone down on her desk in her office and called for Parker.

He entered the room with a cup of tea and placed it on the desk and paid attention to her, "Parker I need you to call the Thunderbirds, it seems that the Hood has broken out of prison they must be warned."

"Yer Milady, right away Milady." With that he quickly left the room.

**_Tracy Island_**

"Hi Parker what can I do for you?"

"Master Tracy, news has come to Lady Penelope that the Hood has escaped prison in London and there have been no sightings yet of him. We thought that it was better that we informed you as soon as possible."

Jeff's face fell. He was scared, scared for his sons. He knew that they would be the first to be targeted. And he couldn't live with losing one or more of his family. They had all lost too much.

"Mister Tracy?" Parker's voice brought Jeff back to life.

"Thanks Parker let Lady P know that if any more news comes in let me know as soon as possible."

"Very well Master Tracy." Then the screen went blank.

What was he going to do?

How would he tell his son's that the man that nearly killed him was out?

His sons…John!

Thunderbird 5 was the weakest link. Just like last time. He needed to get him out of that bird. But in his heart he knew that John wouldn't want that, he also knew that without him they could go on rescues.

**_Thunderbird 5_**

**_JOHN'S POV_**

Watching the world turn was relaxing and peaceful. I laughed every time I remembered my brothers annoyed that they had to be up here. Scott hated been left out of rescued so he wasn't happy here, Virgil worried that his brothers were hurt on the rescue and panic if one of his brother shouted. Gordon didn't like the quiet and that he couldn't prank or annoy anyone. And with Alan just starting his training he wouldn't be coming up here anytime soon.

The smile went from John's face when he heard the voice.

"Hello again John"

It couldn't be, he was locked up.

"Didn't think that you would hear my voice again well no matter, it will be the last time however as you can see…" Then all the lights went out and the screens went blank.

He had control – I was scared and angry. This was my bird and I didn't have any control of it.

"Now here is the game we are going to play, you can one call you father and get him to come and save you but sentencing them all to death again. Or let yourself die. Ever way you will never live another day again but I am a given man which city would you like Thunderbird 5 to hit?"

John could speak, what was he going to do? His family meant everything. He couldn't let anything happen to them not again.

"Well goodbye John"

Then silence. Then John was smashed into the wall as Thunderbird 5 started to lose orbit.

John cried out in pain as he left three of his ribs break and hit his lung. Not too much that it entered his lung. He was going to die. But he didn't know what to do?

**Note:**

**Please leave your comments as I love to hear them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notes:_**

**_Sorry of the delay but here is the next chapter of the story._**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Tracy Island_**

With Alan and Fermat back from school the villa wasn't that quiet. Jeff was working on his laptop on the table in the kitchen; Scott was out on his run which he had returned and had gone for a shower before returning in shorts and a t-shirt and sat next to the pool on his laptop. Virgil was sat on the chair next to Scott drawing on his pad a picture of what he saw. Gordon, Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat who had learned to swim were in the pool playing a game of catch with normally ending up in someone tiring to drown someone.

Brains was in the control room when something made him look at the monitor which showed that Thunderbird 5 had lost orbit around the earth and had drop over 150 metres.

"Thunderbird 5 come in."

Silence. Not a sound.

"Thunderbird 5 come in, John c….can you hea…..hear me?"

Still nothing, it was unlike John not to answer. Something must be wrong however then a weak signal came through.

"Brainsss" His voice sounded in pain. And it was John's ribs were killing him.

**_Thunderbird 5 _**

**_JOHN POV_**

My ribs were on fire. My head was spinning, and then I heard Brain's voice at the monitor. I pulled myself up on my feet but then fell again as I felt the pain rip through my body. I pulled myself towards the control unit and made it there when Brain's called again.

"Brainssss" Is all I could say, my lung screamed out as I spoke.

"Joh…..John are yo….you ok?" I could hear the way he spoke that he knew something was wrong.

"Brains get….get my dad now…..we have a problem." I couldn't talk right I knew I was in trouble.

Then the line went dead. I knew he had gone to get my dad but what could I tell him. I would just have him to worry about but also my other brothers. I was scared. I was alone.

**_Tracy Island_**

"Mister Tracy…" Brains came out with as he nearly ran into the room.

"What is it brains?" Jeff looked up at his friend however he face fell when he saw that he was worried.

"Mister Tracy….hm….. "

"Brains?"

"Thunderbird 5 ha….has lost or….orbit…..is fall…ing to…..towa…..rd earth as w….we speak."

Everyone heard that. Scott nearly dropped his laptop, Virgie left his pad on the seat and as he, Gordon and Alan ran inside they followed their father and their brother into the main control unit. On every screen was Thunderbird 5's data.

"Base to Thunderbird 5 come in John." Jeff called his son hoping he was ok.

**_Thunderbird 5_**

**_JOHN POV_**

My head was spinning, my chest hurt and with a deep cut that I hadn't noticed still bleeding from the back of my head. I knew I was trouble. Then I heard my dad's voice from behind me. Dad, but worry was in his voice.

"Hey Dad."

"John? What's going on?" Worry was in his dad's voice and he knew that he knew something was wrong.

"Lose full control of her dad and lost orbit." Then I neared the voices of my brothers.

"What….what the hell?" Scott's voice was clear.

"Dad….. Do you know?" I had to ask. Did he know that the Hood was out, then I heard my dad grasp. He knew who I meant.

Then a voice made everyone but me and dad grasp.

_"Well hello Jeff. I told you I would be back." _

"You!"

I heard Scott yell at the monitor. I looked at my dad and he was pale, he knew very well why I lost control of my bird. I was still pissed off at that.

_"Well temper temper. I would be yelling at a one who can increase Thunderbird 5 fall back to earth." _

The shock of that, made my dad fall into the chair, Scott looked like he wanted to rip the console out of the desk. Virgil was holding Scott's arm just in case. Gordon and Alan were both quiet and that scared me. More than what he said, I knew that I wouldn't survive that.

_"Well Jeff now you know what's going on I will leave it to you." _

Everything went quiet. The line was dead, but I knew he was listening. I may not have control but I still knew when someone was listening.

"Hold on in there John. We will be up soon." Scott was angry that sounded more of a growl.

"No. Don't get the Hood I can see he is heading to London. Stop him before he hurts someone." I shouted trying not to show how much pain I was in. My head hurt, my ribs weren't smart and I was sure I had broken my arm again. Virgil wasn't going to be happy.

"John weren't leaving you up there." Alan shouted

"Our job is to save people the Hood will have won if we let that happen."

"John we are coming to get you." My dad was firm but I couldn't let them die for me.

"Dad, she gone, she's dead. You know what I have to do." I was hoping the others didn't know what we had planned into 5's security system.

I saw my dad's and Brain's eye widen and then my dad's voice screaming. "DON'T YOU DARE JOHN! THAT ISNT THE ANSWER. WE HAVE TO TRY OTHER THINGS!"

"Dad what chose do we have? We…I can't let her hit a city. Her course is set for New York. Even when she burns up it will still kill people. I can't let that happen. Why else would we put that in place?"

"John it was set for after we got out of her." My dad's face was still the same but his eyes were showing how scared he was.

"Dad you will not get up here in time. Dad this is my chose."

"What are you on about?" Alan's voice cried out and Virgil, Gordon and Scott all looked at the monitor to our dad and to Brains. I saw Tin-tin, Fermat, Kyrano and Onaha had come in.

"When we planned Thunderbird 5 me, John and Brains but in a security plan…..just…." My dad couldn't carry on.

"We built a charge that ran the length of the station to be used if she threatened a city or town if she fell out of orbit. It was the last plan if everything else failed. The operator would activate the charge and the ship could detonate and destroy the ship."

I saw it in their faces; they know knew what we were going on about.

"Forget it John!" It was Scott. I could look at him I looked at the earth that was moving closer to me.

"John please don't" That was Alan. "Johnny we will find a way." Gordon was scared, I could hear it in his voice. "Johnny you can't" Virgil.

"Alan, behave yourself and remind Gordon that he will get revenge if he pranks everyone every day and watch yourself at school. Gordon remember your body can't handle more than 4 hours in the pool and remember Scott knows where you hind when you're in trouble. Virgil remember to look after yourself and keep them guys from hurting themselves as much. Scott remind dad that he can't live on coffee and he still has to sleep and eat when he gets into any plans. And watch the guys for me. Make sure they don't drown each other in the pools. And Dad. I sorry for this, I have no other chose and you know this, I love you all and remember what we stand for. Love you."

Then I cut the link. I could face then again.

I moved over to the computer and entered the code to set the self-destruct orders.

"Confirm orders to self-destruct." The computer asked.

Entering the last code. The charge was set.

**_Tracy Island_**

"JOHN…JOHN ANSWER US." Scott was yelling into the console.

"Thunderbird 5 self-destruct code entered and confirmed. 1 minute till destruction."

The computer said, the silence was wrong, Jeff just closed his eyes, hoping that they would come up with something but there was nothing that they could do. Gordon sat next to Alan both red faced, they had cried when they found out what John was thinking. Virgil was just standing looking at the monitor that John's faced had disappeared.

Scott was angry not at John for his chose but the fact that the Hood had made him chose.

"Thunderbird 5 destruction in 5…4….3…..2…1…total destruction."

That was it Alan fell into Gordon as both of them cried. Virgil looked at his older brother who was turning red.

Jeff put his head in his hands, not showing his face.

"Scott where you going?"

Jeff looked up to see his sons looking at their older brother who turned. "I going to make the Hood pay for this you coming?"

Virgil, Gordon, Alan followed Scott. Jeff nodded to Brains and followed his son.

The Hood was going to pay for this.

**Notes:**

**Please leave your comments I do love to read them as it give me more of a drive to finish this story :) Thanks everyone**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Thunderbird 1_**

**_Scott POV_**

I was going to make the Hood pay for this. I don't care about his powers or how many men he had, I had lost a brother. Out of all my brothers, John was the brother I would have talked to about anything. Yes to everyone he was different as he was quiet, not as outgoing as the rest of them but he was a good listener. Even dad would ask him for advice because he was good at it. He wouldn't yell at someone if they did something wrong but like the rest of them he had a temper, he just never showed it unless he was truly mad. Which only happened a few times, and then times were because one of his brothers were hurt by someone and then I would have to keep my head to calm him down.

I wasn't the only who was mad and upset. Gordon had the worst temper of us all and lucky dad had put him in Thunderbird 2 with him and Virgil so I would have Alan. Alan didn't speak on the way to New York. We had a distress call from the police when an explosion happened. No one was in the building but they didn't know who had done it.

"Scott, why did John do it?" I heard Alan's voice next to me. I looked at him, he never really had a good connection with John before the whole thing with the Hood, but they had grown close of the weeks and months. They were now or were very close.

I didn't have an answer for him. I wanted to know why he did it too. We could have saved him but he would let us.

"Why did he leave us?" Alan voice came into my head. I looked at him again.

"John loved us Alan. He always loved us. But he loved his job; he wouldn't want his bird to hurt anyone. You know if something is burning up it isn't always sure that it will fully be destroyed and with the falling bird it would have hit a city and cause a lot of people's deaths. He wouldn't want that. I don't think any of us would."

I didn't know what else to say to the kid. John gave his life saving others and that is what I wanted to remember, and his words before he cut the link were to look after the family. I had to be a back bone for them now like he was.

I knew nearly every part of the other Thunderbirds except 5. Maybe cause I didn't want to be up there I never bothered to look over the plans for her so never knew about they built up. Knowing that John had planned the layout of Thunderbird 5 and also 3 but not as much. 5 was his, everyone knew that, but that is what I was going to miss. Having to tell someone about his day and not changing his story to keep the secret.

I would protect him when he was a school. He didn't make friends as easy as me or the others mostly because of his brilliant IQ. He was the genius of the family. And well I wouldn't have passed half my lessons if it wasn't for John. He would help me with the work, and it was weird that even 2 years between us yet he understood my work. In my last year I found him doing college course work. Even my dad didn't know about that. It was a shock when I found out the WASA had asked him to join them. A part of NASA that only wanted the best; he trained at NASA for three years but finally left to work with International rescue.

Sometimes I do wish that he continued his work but every time I would hear his voice or see his face in the screen on a rescue showed me that we couldn't have done any different. But now I wanted to kill the man who had killed my brother.

**_Thunderbird 2_**

**_Jeff POV_**

I didn't know want to think. The plan was unsure of, but I had seen the fire in Scott's eyes and in my other sons too. They wanted revenge, and in a way I did too. But my head was full of questions and I wasn't really paying much worry in the comments I heard from Thunderbird 1. Scott and Alan were talking about John.

"Dad…..dad…..dad you ok?" A voice pulled me from my own world. I looked at Virgil who was sat next to me. His face full of pain and worry.

"Yer, Virgil I'm ok?" I told him adding a small smile. Gordon didn't say anything. He was mad and I couldn't blame him for it. He had lost a brother in his mind, he wanted to kill someone.

They were not going to like what I was going to have to tell them.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be coming soon.**_

_**Please leave your comments. **_

_**And thanks for reading this story give me more energy to complete it. x **_

_**:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**_New York – Central Park_**

**_Jeff POV_**

"Scott land Thunderbird 1 behind 2 I don't want the Hood getting anywhere near her." I had to protect the boy's somehow. Thunderbird 1 was a lot faster than 2 and I didn't want the Hood getting any ideas about taking another Thunderbird.

"FAB" I heard Scott say through the link. I knew he was trying to remain calm for the others.

Jumping out of Thunderbird 2 with Virgil and Gordon following me we met up with Scott and Alan. I saw the anger and pain in all of my sons. I hated doing this to them. But I had too.

The fire was roaring through the park, "Alan, Gordon man the firefly, Virgil help with the injured and Scott you're with me." I had to think in the job at hand.

"FAB" The all said and went in different directions.

The building that was on fire was still burning and as I pointed it to the firefly it moved in front and hit it was the form which cut the flames out. I worried about them still. I saw the pain in their faces and in their eyes. Scott looked angry at the scene around him. He knew that his brother would want them to work together and he did. I smiled as I saw Virgil in his helmet given painkillers to the victims.

Then a cry came from the crowd of rescue workers and the boss ran over to me. "We have five people missing in the building they are guests in the building." I nodded and then me and Scott got ready to enter the building, Virgil also wanted to come too. He was the medic so I didn't want to upset or lose someone else today. Alan also jumped out of the Firefly and ran towards us. "Alan you need to stay here." I wanted some of my sons out here. But the look in his eyes that he wanted to do what John had asked them. To be the team they always were.

**_GORDON'S POV_**

I was anger. It was true we ever use to spend much time with John but he was the first person we went to for help. I was going to miss that, having a brother I could talk to openly. He was there when I had my accident. Nearly killing myself when I was told I may never walk. He helped me by telling me that life will always try to slow you down but all you have to do is bet it at its own game. And the next couple of day I started to feel my legs again. Whatever he did it was make me believe that I could do it.

Scooter may be the oldest but John was our eyes, mission or not. I was going to miss him. I could see my family run into the building. My job was to local the people; they were at the bottom floor at the back. That was weird there was a safety door there. Why couldn't they use it?

Wait if this was the Hood….Trap!

**_Jeff's POV_**

The building wasn't full of smoke. But be a smashed window or door open and I could see it. The fire door was open then why couldn't they get out that way. Something was wrong. Then….

"Well hello Jeff." The anger grow inside me more painful than before. All the boys showed the same but a lot more clearly. "Shame what happened to John now isn't it." The smile on his face made me breath more deeply trying not to lose my temper but Scott had beaten me too it.

"Get that smile of your face before I take it off!" I turned to see Virgil and Alan holding Scott back before he got hurt.

"Well, called for help Jeff" I turned to see Thunderbird 3 land next to the others, all the boys were looking at the Hood with anger, but I relaxed only a little.

"Think they will save you Jeff. And again temper Scott you wouldn't want your father to lose another son now would we." He smiled at me but now I had something he didn't.

"You lose again, I have lost nothing." I knew my sons were looking from the Hood to me not able to believe what I said.

"Dad…?" Alan's voice came from my side and then the Hood laughed.

"Ow. He doesn't count as a son does he Jeff, if only he was around to hear it. I gave him a chose to ask you to save him and kill you all or die alone. And now he did that and got nothing in return."

I turned to the boys who were angrily looking at the Hood and then his face changed from a smile to a face of horror. "I near lost a son because he isn't dead." I said out loud for the first time.

"Nope, I just locked everyone out of my system so I could fix her and put it back in orbit but I had to make you believe I'd died." John said with a bit of humour in his voice as he stood next to me with Gordon. I smiled at him, I was glad he was ok. I turned to the others whose faces were locked on John.

**_John's POV_**

Being in Thunderbird 3 was amazing I was going home well New York first. Tin-tin and Fermat's faces were pictures when they saw Thunderbird 5 even more when they saw me run into 3 and took the pilot seat from Brain's.

I saw the building and then as I landed her I called to Brain's to stay in her just in case. Putting my helmet on I ran from Thunderbird 3. Only to meet Gordon, he stopped and looked at me and then ran to me putting his hands around my chest into a huge hug. It was nice…but…cant breath.

"Gords….can…cant…..breathe….thank you." I said as he let go of me, taking in deep breaths I got my lungs back working right.

"DAD KNEW!" He yelled at me.

I nodded; I was going to pay for this. And so was dad.

"Gord, where's dad and the others?"

"Inside it has to be a trap John."

I nodded and we both ran inside to see Virgil and Alan holding Scott back and my dad stood next to them helmets off and looking at the Hood. I could hear my dad talking to the Hood.

Then I saw their faces as dad said I wasn't dead and then both me and Gordon walked into the room with Helmets off.

"Nope, I just locked everyone out of my system so I could fix her and put it back in orbit but I had to make you believe I'd died." I was glad I took that smile of his face before Scott did.

But I felt my brothers' eyes on me. I was going to pay for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**

Sorry for the delay - get new ideas and work on them but here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**JOHN POV**

I looked at the Hood; he had damaged my bird once and took control of it the second time. But the look he gave me was even for me scary, he thought he had killed me and here I was, honestly I couldn't believe it myself. But keeping it from my brothers was what I hated more, I still could see the shock and anger in Scott's eyes. We were close and we didn't add him into the plan. But in some way that was better, Scott wouldn't be able to keep it from the others.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor. I heard the shouts of my dad and then my brothers. Hood, I guest was annoyed that I survived his plan.

I guess I blackout out. Everything went black; at first I could hear my brothers and my dad but then nothing. I then saw a light, it was bright and warm. I walked towards it, but I could never reach it. I tripped out and as my knee hit the floor i felt a sharp pain through my head and back. I felt the light dim, and then he felt a sharp stab to my right arm.

Then I came round, my eyes shot open. I felt someone grab my shoulder and pinning me down.

"Calm down Johnny. Calm down. You're fine."

I heard someone's voice. But I relaxed my body and fell back onto the bed. My eyes were still blinded by a bright light. I cut them again and opened then to see someone's face. I could see his outline and then behind him was a blanket of green.

I now knew where I was. Thunderbird 2. "How do you feel Johnny?" I saw someone else, his face came more clear, I could see him now fully. I must have hit my head hard. "Hi Virgil" I saw him smile, I was glad to see him smile.

I knew I would get an ear load for the plan I set in motion on 5. "Glad to see you awake John." I turned my head to see my dad kiss my forehead. I smiled;I knew my family was safe. My dad disappeared from my side onto the bridge. I tried to push myself up however I felt someone push me back down. "Don't think about it." Virgil was in full medic mode. I smiled.

"Virgil can I ask you something?" I wanted to know what happened, I wanted to know how the hell I got here.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Virgil was looking at something before shinning a penlight into my eyes.

My head was killing. "What happened?" Bad timing, I was never good at that. Virgil looked at me with a worried face.

"You don't remember?" I looked at him, "I was knocked out Virgil how could I know?"

I wasn't angry at him but that was a stupid question.

"Sorry bro. I didn't think, I guess you're right. Well where do I start?"

"From the beginning would be good." I added to break the silence Virgil explained that it was the Hood that had threw me against the wall and then with that Scott had broken from his and Alan's grip and had knocked the Hood out.

After that the police arrested the Hood and his men, and dad and Scott had carried me back to Thunderbird 2. We were going home. I missed home but I wasn't ready to face my other brothers but did I have a choice. No.

* * *

**Note:**

**Thank you for all your comments but please keep them coming. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:**

**Here is the next chapter sorry for so long - college driving me crazy**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**JOHN POV**

"Why in hells earth would you do that to us?" Scott was mad at me and dad for not telling them our plan.

"Why didn't you tell us all about 5's security plan?" Like normal Virgil was trying to stop Scott from fully losing it.

"Boys listen…." Dad tried to example but Scott was in full mood mode.

"Dad you should have told us everything about 5 when you were designing it and you shouldn't have cut us off like that." He pointed at me. "You shouldn't have done this to us, to me. Come on Johnny what were you thinking when you hit that switch, were you think about us?"

That did it I could keep quiet.

"Of course I was thinking about you. What do you think about when I'm up there Scotty? I can't hear this anymore."

I left the room; I knew my dad had wanted to get that over with but that hit me hard that Scott thought I didn't care about them. I went down to Thunderbird 3 to replace the fuel tank to engine 2. Brains' had said that he would do it but I wanted to be on my own and only one person could fit in the hatch.

When I opened the hatch and started to fix the wires to the fuel box. Then I heard someone behind me on the walk way.

"John?" It was Gordon.

"Hey Gordon" I remained inside the hatch and had already replaced eight of the wires.

"Why John?" I stopped working I pulled myself out and pick up three new tools and some wire.

"Gordon, he made me chose between my own life and yours. I made my chose. Either me or dad didn't know if the plan would work and the Hood could easily stop it if he knew. I had to do it, I knew if he thought Thunderbird 5 was gone I could restart her. I was always thinking about you all Gordon. I always do up there."

Gordon didn't say anything as I re-entered the hatch. Replacing more of the wires, Gordon finally said something.

"John, Scott didn't mean what he said you know that don't you?"

I stopped, I wanted to say yes but something like that was eating at me. "I don't know Gordon." I answered quietly.

I held Gordon made a noise, and then he walked away very quickly, he was angry and upset that I didn't believe him.

I wanted to believe that his brother didn't mean it but I don't know. I had been worried about Scott's reaction since he thought of the plan in the first place however he didn't think his own brother would say he didn't think about them.

I checked my watch and it read 12:45. I didn't want to go to lunch so I started the computer check on level 3 of Thunderbird 3. It needed replacing but it would take the rest of the day, which I wanted it to. As I removed the old memory box which needed changing I saw Onaha caring a plate of sandwiches and a cup of coffee. I smiled as she came near me as I picked up the new computer memory box.

"Onaha, you're amazing." We both smiled at each other.

"You missed again John. Don't make this a habit"

"Promise but this needs to get done, only way to fix 5."

"I know eat and drink before you pass out. And John talk to your brothers."

Onaha past me the food and coffee and walked away.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Please review this and give my your thoughts - I love to read them and see that you are enjoying them :)**

**Next Chapter coming soon - close to the end now in this story**


End file.
